Back To the Night We Met
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA, de nos jours] Deux ans après leur première rencontre, Antonio et Lovino ont tous deux perdu l'espoir de se revoir un jour. Mais ils devraient savoir que le destin aime beaucoup s'amuser à leurs dépens... [Spamano - Séquelle de Before We Go]


Bien le bonjour ! Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour fêter mes quatre ans sur le site ! Ohlala ! Comme le temps passe ! Comme je vieillis !

Désolée pour mon absence ces derniers mois. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, pour l'unif et pour moi, avant de ne pas trop avoir la tête à écrire et encore moins la motivation...

A ce propos, ceci est le produit de la première vague de motivation qui m'a atteinte depuis des mois. Je vous demande d'être indulgents parce que ce fut laborieux, surtout sur la fin.

Disclaimer : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, les personnages nommés dans cette histoire aussi. _The Night We Met_ dont est inspiré le titre de cet OS est une chanson de Lord Huron. _A Te_ dont j'ai repris certaines paroles est une chanson de Lorenzo Jovanotti. L'univers est inspiré par le film _Before We Go_ de Chris Evans (2014).

Rating : K+

 **Warnings : 1) ceci est une séquelle de ma fic Before We Go ( s/11889478/1/Before-We-Go) donc... C'est mieux de la lire avant celle-ci. 2) F-R-E-E-S-T-Y-L-E. C'est une pure improvisation, il a fallu meubler parfois. Oups.**

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm01SyHaYwHV0-6VKip7C0Nz

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez de retrouver nos deux héros ! On se retrouve en bas de page pour les notes.

* * *

Back To the Night We Met

« Lovino Vargas, ça te dérangerait d'être avec nous ? » le réprimanda Alfred en faisant la moue.

« Hein ? » fit-il sans lever la tête de son écran.

Alfred, Matthias, quelques autres potes et Lovino étaient assis sur les marches de la facoltà di lettere e filosofia de l'université Sapienza de Rome. Pour la première fois, un festival de musique était organisé à petite échelle sur le campus, et en cette belle soirée de mars, les étudiants avaient décidé de s'y retrouver pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, et surtout loin de leurs cours et obligations. Lovino aurait préféré pouvoir écouter du jazz, aussi ne prêtait-il que peu d'attention au groupe de rock local qui se produisait en ce moment sur la scène installée pour l'occasion.

Alfred lui fourra une bière dans la main et faillit en inonder son téléphone, ce qui lui fit enfin lever les yeux.

« On est là. » lui rappela Alfred alors que Matthias s'esclaffait du flot d'insultes et jurons qui sortait de la bouche de son ami au sang chaud.

« Je sais bien. »

« Et ce groupe est vachement sympa ! » renchérit Matthias.

« Ouais, ouais. Petits ennuis avec Francesca, c'est rien. »

« Ton plan cul numéro 8562 ? » le charria Alfred.

« Rectification : 8572. » corrigea Matthias. « Je tiens les comptes avec plus de rigueur. Tu es un démon, Lovino. »

« Merci les mecs, au moins quelqu'un me donne l'impression de ne pas être un échec en amour ! »

« Quel est le problème avec la demoiselle ? »

« Apparemment je lui ai donné de l'espoir à la soirée d'hier. Et elle veut qu'on se voit plus tard ce soir pour discuter. »

« Je pensais que c'était purement physique entre vous. » remarqua Alfred.

« Comme avec toutes les autres, oui ! Et c'était très clair dès le départ... Mais elle s'est attachée. »

« Qui ne s'attacherait pas à toi ? » rit Matthias.

Lovino leva les yeux au ciel. Il adorait ses amis, mais ils ne pourraient jamais être dans sa tête. Ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre que, en dépit de ses apparents succès sur le plan physique, sa vie sentimentale était catastrophique. Ça ferait bientôt deux ans qu'il n'était plus sentimentalement attiré par personne, et que les filles et les garçons avec qui il avait des aventures, bien qu'il s'agissait souvent de personnes formidables, ne lui donnaient jamais envie de s'investir sentimentalement. Comme s'il recherchait une perfection autre qui, elle contrairement à toutes les autres, pourrait faire vibrer son âme. Comme s'il était déjà pris par une perfection particulière qui emprisonnait son esprit et l'empêchait de voir la perfection des autres.

« Bon, tu éteins ça et tu verras bien plus tard si tu veux rejoindre ta demoiselle en détresse ou pas. Pour le moment, _carpe diem_ , vieux. » lui rappela Matthias.

« J'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle me fasse une scène. » grommela Lovino.

« _Shut it_ ! » exigea Alfred. « Écoute et profite. »

Lovino rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et porta enfin le verre de bière à ses lèvres. Il plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil qui le protégeaient des rayons bas du soir. Ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit de la scène... Et la voix du chanteur était un peu trop éraillée pour lui plaire, mais ce n'était pas désagréable en effet. _Carpe diem_. Une belle soirée avec des amis et de la musique, en plein air. Ça semblait si facile d'oublier tous les soucis qui gravitaient autour de son existence présente, vu sous cet angle.

Il laissa l'amertume de la bière s'égarer sur ses papilles et savoura l'instant présent, comme le lui avait recommandé Matthias. Puis il écouta, comme l'avait ordonné Alfred. C'était une autre chanson qui commençait, et une autre voix qui prenait la relève aussi. Et là, une explosion nucléaire survint dans l'esprit de Lovino.

Funny how a single night can define

Your whole life

I didn't except a young boy

To step into my existence

And never leave since then

And yet it happened

He's gone and we'll never meet again

I miss his presence

The night we spent together

Sharing nothing but our dreams

Still haunts me

Oh I wonder what he's doing

Where he's going

Who he's seeing

Who he's loving

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit.

« Cazzo ! »

oOo

Antonio s'épongea le front, euphorique, alors que Francis lui passait un bras autour des épaules et que Gilbert lui assénait une claque dans le dos avant de dévaler les escaliers de sortie de scène. Ils avaient été brillants ce soir. Enfin, « comme d'habitude » dirait bientôt Gilbert, mais vraiment. Les concerts en plein air étaient toujours ahurissants. Oh, ce n'était pas Wembley, bien sûr ! Mais ça leur convenait. Antonio adorait ça. Le public avait été chaleureux et accueillant, enthousiaste et vraiment réactif.

« Félicitations, Tonio. J'ai vu des gens pleurer au premier rang quand tu as chanté. »

« Arrête un peu, Frannie. C'est pas bien de se moquer. »

Le blond gloussa en le libérant de son étreinte pour avaler de grandes gorgées d'eau fraîche. Ils étaient tous trois en sueur, et à l'arrière de la scène maintenant, à même le pavé de la faculté.

« C'était awesome, les gars ! » s'autocongratula Gilbert.

« Hum, je suis assez d'accord. » avoua Antonio, tout sourire.

Il accepta une bouteille d'eau glacée que lui tendait un étudiant de l'organisation du festival. Les trois rockers étaient honorés d'avoir été invités par la Sapienza, et au vu du plaisir qu'ils avaient eu à jouer pour l'occasion, ça resterait certainement dans les annales de leur groupe comme un de leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Jusqu'à Wembley, ajouta Antonio en pensée avec un sourire condescendant pour sa propre ambition.

« J'arrive les gars, je vais pisser. » annonça Antonio.

« Ton élégance naturelle rend difficile à croire que tu peux nous pondre des paroles poétiques de temps en temps ! » se moqua Francis.

Antonio, en personne très mature qu'il était, lui répliqua en tirant la langue, avant de faire volte-face et de quitter l'aire préservée des artistes pour trouver un coin tranquille où se soulager à l'abri des regards. Ce n'était pas gagné : il y avait des étudiants partout. Prenant des selfies, buvant une bière, un verre, papotant, fumant à leur aise. Aucun ne lui accordait de l'attention, mais tout de même, il y avait foule. Un étudiant faisait même son footing du soir en fendant la masse de gens à grandes foulées pressées et mal assurées et -attendez- il venait vers lui ? Antonio tourna la tête dans la direction de l'énergumène et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Lovi ?! »

« Bastardo ! C'est bien toi ! »

Lovino s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, et un instant gênant s'installa. Comment se saluer ? Ça ferait bientôt deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, et puis, ils n'avaient partagé que quelques heures de leurs existences. Finalement, avec un demi-sourire, Lovino lui tendit la main et Antonio la serra vigoureusement, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Ça alors, Lovi... Quel hasard ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de lui. Il lui paraissait plus grand que la dernière fois. Moins enfantin aussi. Il devait avoir... 19 ans, maintenant ? Son sourire était radieux. Sa peau irradiait de cette couleur de miel qui rendait jaloux ses amis moins méditerranéens. Il portait un pantalon terre de Sienne, une chemise blanche et ses lunettes de soleil trônaient dans ses cheveux, ramenant en arrière sa boucle rebelle si caractéristique. Il avait aussi noué un pull-over léger autour de ses épaules au cas où la nuit s'avérerait moins clémente que la journée radieuse qu'ils avaient eue.

« Et toi alors ? Guitariste de gare, et maintenant en scène ! Waouh ! »

Leur poignée de main fut vigoureuse. Lovino cachait mal sa joie de revoir Antonio, et son enthousiasme se traduisait dans la force de sa poigne.

« Certaines choses ont changé en effet. » sourit Antonio. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« A merveille. » fit Lovino. « J'étais venu par hasard avec des potes, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici. »

« Tu n'es pas venu expressément pour écouter _World_ _Citizens_ ? Tu me déçois. » répliqua Antonio, faussement attristé. « Ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre dans le coin ? »

Lovino vira au rosé et son visage changea, comme s'il était en proie à un dilemme entre le sentiment d'être flatté et l'hésitation à accepter. Sur le ton de la confidence, Antonio lui expliqua :

« En fait je dois absolument me soulager mais il y a trop de gens autour de nous pour le faire ici. »

« On a des toilettes sur le campus, tu sais ? »

Antonio haussa les épaules.

« Dommage. C'était la meilleure excuse que j'avais pour justifier l'invitation. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse, Bastardo... » marmonna Lovino.

« C'est un oui, Lovi ? » s'extasia-t-il.

« Oui. Allez, amène-toi. Je connais un bar pas loin d'ici. Leurs toilettes sont sympas. »

oOo

Ambiance cosy, un peu sombre peut-être. C'était sans chichis. Antonio et Lovino s'installèrent autour d'une petite table ronde, à distance respectable de leurs voisins de chaque côté -un groupe de filles et de garçons qui passaient une chouette soirée autour d'un verre, et un couple qui réglait ses comptes. Au propre comme au figuré, Antonio et Lovino étaient entre les deux. Pas vraiment amis, mais presqu'aussi intimes qu'un couple -fut-il au bord de la rupture. Antonio n'avait tout simplement pas de mots pour définir leur relation, ou non relation -tout le problème du verre à moitié vide ou à moitié plein.

Un serveur un peu renfrogné vint prendre leur commande. Lovino prit un Alegria, tandis qu'Antonio, au départ réticent à la consommation d'alcool, finit par se décider pour un Dangerous Liaisons. Après quoi, le musicien s'excusa et prit la direction des toilettes, non sans un sourire goguenard de la part de Lovino. L'Espagnol disparu de sa vue, l'étudiant prêta plus ample attention à son environnement. En fait, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du niveau de propreté ou d'agrément des cabinets d'aisance, toutefois, il connaissait un peu l'endroit pour y passer quelque moment de temps à autres, entre deux cours ou quand l'envie de café de qualité se faisait trop forte pour se contenter des machines de la faculté.

Des enceintes abreuvaient discrètement la salle de reprises au piano d'airs d'opéras connus. Lovino identifia _Tosca_ , que son grand-père chantait régulièrement, qu'il soit occupé de jardiner, de cuisiner, ou sous la douche. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Quelle soirée étrange. Il n'était même pas capable de dire comment il se sentait. Surpris, c'était déjà un début. Jamais il n'aurait pensé... Espéré... Revoir Antonio un jour, qui plus est aussi inopinément. Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, il en avait rêvé. Et plus d'une fois, en deux ans. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs effrayé. Deux ans. Une nuit. Et toujours des souvenirs indélébiles dans son esprit, sa mémoire, et qui resurgissaient de nulle part de temps à autres. Qu'il entende Nat King Cole, et c'était parti. Parfois, il l'écoutait délibérément. Mais c'était resté un rêve. Une rêverie. Comme une fantasmagorie qui l'emmenait à mille lieues de son quotidien quand il avait envie ou besoin de s'en écarter. Imaginer ses retrouvailles avec Antonio, ç'avait été comme construire un refuge, un lieu sûr où s'évader quand ça n'allait pas. Parce que, bien sûr, dans sa tête, retrouver son guitariste de gare serait joyeux, et c'était une pensée qui lui remontait le moral en des temps moins folichons. A présent qu'ils se trouvaient devant le fait accompli, Lovino n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être heureux de la situation. D'un, des retrouvailles réelles étaient beaucoup plus gênantes qu'une réunion fictive, justement parce que c'était réel et que -ne nous voilons pas la face- Lovino était, derrière sa façade assurée et un rien arrogante, socialement maladroit. Très maladroit. De deux, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir briser le rêve. Qu'allait-il devenir si ça se passait mal ? S'ils finissaient par être déçus l'un de l'autre, s'ils ne retrouvaient pas cette étincelle et cette alchimie qu'ils avaient partagées deux ans auparavant ? Où se réfugierait-il alors, une fois cette utopie détruite ?

Il décida de ne plus y penser. Il réfléchissait trop. Bien évidemment. Ç'avait toujours été son problème, et ça le resterait certainement. Il était trop vieux pour changer, maintenant. Et puis, il aimait se dire que réfléchir aux problèmes avant qu'ils ne surviennent lui permettait de mieux les affronter quand ils arrivaient vraiment -c'était faux.

Il tenta de trouver un autre centre d'intérêt. Écouter la dispute du couple voisin -qui avait la décence de le faire à voix à peu près basses- ne lui paraissant pas très correct, il tourna son regard vers la joyeuse bande de jeunes qui occupait l'autre table des environs. Une jeune fille très mignonne convoquait l'assemblée pour un selfie. Le regard d'un des garçons croisa celui de Lovino, qui sourit et le salua d'un signe de tête. La photo n'était pas au goût de la jeune fille, ils en prirent une autre. Antonio revint sur ces entrefaites.

« Alors ! Dis-moi tout. »

« Deux ans... C'est difficile de trouver par où commencer. »

« Ton grand-père ne t'a pas réduit en cendres, c'est déjà un bon début. »

Lovino sourit.

« Oui, je présume. Et Feli n'a même pas vendu la mèche, ce qui est... Assez étonnant, et encore plus admirable. Et toi, alors ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu n'avais pas l'air trop confiant dans l'avenir de _World Citizens_. Et aujourd'hui vous vous produisez à la Sapienza. »

« Ça a finalement décollé au niveau local. On s'en sort bien ! »

Antonio avait l'air tellement heureux de le lui annoncer. Lovino se sentit heureux à son tour. C'était déjà ça : il avait avancé. Lovino n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant.

« Et Roderich ? »

« Parfaitement heureux avec Gilbert. On s'est réconciliés, il n'y a plus aucune ambiguïté entre nous... Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble m'a rapproché de mes amis. »

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça, les gens vont croire des choses ! » répliqua Lovino, jouant l'ingénu effarouché.

« On empêchera jamais les gens de potiner, c'est un fait. On nous prend déjà pour un couple à l'heure qu'il est. A ce propos, comment va... Louise ? »

« Très bien. Elle a passé les vacances de Noël ici, figure-toi. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Lovino fronça les sourcils. Antonio jura mentalement.

« Comment ça, tu sais ? »

« Heu... Hé bien, je... L'ai vu sur Instagram ? Tu as posté une photo avec elle qui me l'a laissé entendre, en tout cas. »

Lovino haussa un sourcil et sourit, amusé. Devant l'air très gêné d'Antonio, comme s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac, il rit.

« Ah ! Tonio, on est pas censés avouer aussi facilement qu'on stalke les gens sur les réseaux sociaux. »

« Désolé. Mais je t'ai cherché sur Facebook et je ne voyais rien de ton compte... J'ai cherché ailleurs. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, tu vois ? »

Lovino se rappela avoir cherché Antonio, lui aussi, sur Facebook. Et quand il l'avait trouvé, il avait hésité des heures, voire des jours, à lui envoyer une invitation. Finalement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais...

« Toi, par contre, ton profil est presque public. C'est pas malin. »

Antonio écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il comprenait où Lovino voulait en venir.

« Tu m'as cherché aussi ?! »

« Évidemment. Et tu es resté bloqué dans mes recherches récentes, du coup j'ai souvent vérifié que tu étais toujours en vie. J'ai vu pas mal de choses intéressantes, d'ailleurs. Les vidéos embarrassantes que tes amis ont postées pour ton anniversaire m'ont bien fait rire. »

Antonio s'empourpra légèrement mais le serveur revint leur apporter leurs boissons et lui évita de répondre à cet aveu qui, de fait, l'embarrassait beaucoup. Gilbert et Francis avaient le don d'amasser les dossiers compromettants le concernant...

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu étudies à la Sapienza ? »

« La philologie moderne, figure-toi. » répondit Lovino qui, s'il avait remarqué le changement peu subtil de conversation, n'en fit rien. « C'est ce qui me correspond le mieux, en tant qu'adepte de la littérature. Et je dois dire que l'aspect linguistique des études est tout aussi intéressant. »

« Épanoui dans ton choix ? »

« Je ne pourrais être plus satisfait. »

« Je trouve ça bien que Louise et toi ayez décidé de vous battre pour votre histoire malgré la distance. »

Lovino trouva un peu étrange qu'Antonio ramène le sujet sur le tapis alors qu'il lui en avait déjà touché un mot, aussi bref fut-il. Il ne se laissa pas duper : soit Antonio voulait les détails croustillants -ce qui semblait peu probable de sa part et, peut-être malheureusement, était impossible dans les faits- soit il avait perçu que Lovino lui cachait des choses et souhaitait tirer ces mensonges par omission au clair. Voilà qui était bien plus plausible. Lovino intima à la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait qu'Antonio voulait juste être certain qu'il était célibataire de se taire.

« En fait, on a plutôt décidé d'arrêter de se battre. De mener une bataille déjà finie et perdue. Ça va sûrement te paraître lâche et dommage, tu vas me dire que j'ai choisi, que Louise et moi avons choisi la solution de facilité, mais... C'est mieux comme ça. J'admire les couples qui parviennent à endurer la distance mais... Pour Louise et moi, ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Je regrette trop ma conduite quand elle séjournait en Italie. Je l'ai considérée comme acquise et je suis passé à côté d'un tas d'occasions de la rendre heureuse, de passer du temps avec elle. Pour moi, on avait toute la vie devant nous... Mais non, ma chance est passée. J'ai eu mon tour et je n'en ai pas fait une aussi belle histoire que je l'aurais voulu, et que j'aurais pu. Elle partie, loin, je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Toutefois, on s'adore... Et si on a renoncé aux sentiments, tous les deux, pour de bon, elle est et reste ma meilleure amie. L'être qui me comprend le mieux au monde. Peut-être. On est tellement proches en dépit de la distance physique qui nous sépare... Ni elle ni moi ne voulions perdre cela. Et je trouve cela plutôt courageux, en y pensant. Tu vois, c'est tellement plus simple de laisser une relation amoureuse se terminer sur une rupture, deux cœurs brisés, du mépris à perpétuité et de la haine. C'est tellement triste et pourtant tellement simple de remplacer un si beau sentiment qui unissait deux êtres par quelque chose de différent et de si laid... L'amertume, les griefs, la déception. Bien sûr il y a de la tristesse. Si tu as été heureux, il y a de la tristesse quand ça se termine. C'est comme ça. Mais passer au-dessus de ça... Ne garder que le positif, que le beau de ce qui vous a unis. Remercier la personne pour les expériences qu'elle t'a fait vivre, les découvertes que vous avez faites, les bons instants partagés, les enseignements apportés. La remercier d'avoir joué un rôle positif, quoique temporaire, dans ton existence. Voilà un travail qui demande des efforts, un combat qu'il est bien plus simple de perdre que de gagner, et beaucoup déclarent forfait. Louise et moi avons toujours voulu être des gagnants. »

Antonio digéra le discours avec un sourire et une gorgée de son cocktail.

« C'est louable. C'est très noble de votre part à tous les deux. Je suis impressionné. Bien que je ne te demandais absolument pas de te justifier. »

« Ah, oui... C'était quoi la question déjà ? »

Le sourire d'Antonio s'élargit.

« Il n'y en avait pas. Mais tu as gagné le débat avant même que j'aie pu intervenir, je t'assure. Donc, tu es célibataire ? »

La petite voix intérieure se frotta les mains. Lovino imagina un petit démon intérieur qu'il admonesterait mentalement d'une violente pichenette qui le renverrait dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. Après Louise, je ne... Me suis plus engagé sentimentalement. J'ai des aventures, de nombreuses aventures, mais aucune histoire. »

« Un comble pour un écrivain... » s'amusa Antonio.

« Et toi, alors ? »

« Je me suis remis. J'ai pris le temps qu'il fallait que je prenne pour réfléchir et repartir du bon pied. Je suis seul mais je suis serein et je ne m'inquiète plus... Je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si je finirai seul ou non. Mais je ne regrette plus le passé, j'ai appris à apprécier mon présent, et c'est un progrès suffisant en ce qui me concerne. »

Lovino acquiesça avant qu'une pensée plus drôle lui traverse l'esprit et le fasse sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Antonio, légèrement inquiet que sa tirade ait eu sur le jeune homme un effet indésirable.

« C'est rien. J'ai juste repensé à... La fois où j'ai jeté nos pièces dans la Fontaine de Trevi, tu te rappelles ? »

Antonio pouffa brièvement.

« Ah, oui. Je m'en souviens. »

« Tu n'y croyais pas. »

« Je ne crois toujours pas au pouvoir de cette fontaine. »

« Et pourtant nous voilà de nouveau réunis, à Rome, par une belle nuit... Comme au bon vieux temps, pourrait-on dire. »

« Fais-moi plaisir et garde ton portefeuille et ton téléphone. »

« Sans problème. » s'amusa Lovino.

« Ne te méprends pas, je suis aussi agréablement surpris que toi de t'avoir retrouvé, et complètement par hasard qui plus est. Je pense que l'un comme l'autre nous aurions été déçus de forcer la main au destin grâce à ces horriblement pratiques inventions que sont les réseaux sociaux. Néanmoins, j'aime à penser que c'est plus qu'une simple fontaine qui nous a réunis. Tu sais, plutôt comme... Des millions de petits engrenages que l'univers lui-même a enclenchés et emboîtés pour nous permettre de nous revoir. L'organisation de ce festival, l'appel de mon groupe, ta décision de venir, d'annuler autre chose peut-être, ta décision de rester pour notre concert, mon envie de me soulager qui m'a conduit jusqu'à toi... Toutes ces petites choses. »

Lovino souriait.

« Ouais. Disons que la Fontaine a été notre intercesseur auprès de l'univers, alors. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le croire. »

Antonio n'en pouvait plus de ce sourire. Ce sourire sincère, étincelant, que Lovino lui adressait, rien qu'à lui, comme une preuve du plaisir qu'il éprouvait en sa compagnie, comme une preuve que ses retrouvailles étaient une bonne chose. Et c'en était une, assurément. Mais ça remuait des choses étranges et incontrôlables appelées sentiments chez Antonio. Après tout, quand ils s'étaient séparés, près de deux ans auparavant, sur ce quai de la gare Termini -il se rappelait chaque détail si distinctement que ça lui donnait envie de pleurer- par un beau matin de juillet, il... Il avait été à deux doigts de retenir Lovino et de lui dire qu'en l'espace de quelques heures il avait chamboulé sa vie et son cœur. Qu'il avait réussi à pourfendre des sentiments si forts et si anciens qu'il avait eus pour Roderich, et avait conquis une place de choix dans le cœur du guitariste. Il ne l'avait pas fait, faute de courage, et parce que ça ne semblait pas correct à l'époque, que ça semblait encore moins bienvenu aujourd'hui, et peut-être à cause de la peur. Il avait longtemps regretté sa paralysie de l'époque. Mais comme les semaines, les mois passaient, que Lovino s'éloignait de lui au moins dans le temps, et qu'il vivait sa vie, exactement comme le jeune homme vivait la sienne, de son côté, il s'était trouvé idiot pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir eu l'idée de lui courir après pour confesser des sentiments précipités. Après tout, il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour. Lovino était devenu une sorte d'illusion, bien qu'il le surveillât encore de temps en temps via Instagram, en effet. A présent qu'ils étaient face à face à nouveau, cependant... Toutes les certitudes qu'il avait mis tant de temps à bâtir avaient été ébranlées dans leurs fondations et menaçaient de s'écrouler, s'il était optimiste, ou étaient déjà au sol, réduites en poussières, s'il était réaliste.

Lovino était trop beau pour son propre bien, et Antonio pouvait se targuer de savoir que ce n'était que le reflet visible d'une toute aussi belle âme. Avec ses tourments et ses problèmes, certes, mais une si belle personne au fond. Et ce sourire le lui rappelait. Constamment depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Lovino était trop attachant, Antonio était extrêmement sensible à toutes les qualités qu'il avait déjà décelées chez Lovino, et tous les sentiments qu'il avait cru parvenir à qualifier de précipités, surfaits, inappropriés, de passage, revenaient à la charge.

« Tiens, quel goût ça a, cet Alegria ? » demanda subitement Antonio en une vaine tentative d'éloigner ses pensées de ces tourments.

Lovino lui tendit son verre pour toute réponse.

oOo

Ils mirent encore une heure avant de décider de sortir. Les verres étaient vides depuis bien longtemps, leurs voisins de table avaient changé, et Antonio comme Lovino avaient l'impression qu'ils se contentaient de petites conversations anodines bien loin de leurs débats et discussions à cœurs ouverts de la nuit d'été qui les avait réunis.

Ils avaient regagné l'air frais de l'extérieur. La nuit était bien plus fraîche que la dernière fois. Lovino croisa les bras en grelottant légèrement. Antonio pour sa part attarda son regard sur les environs pour ne pas le regarder et se sentir obligé d'entamer la discussion d'adieu. Peut-être avait-ce été la déception pour tous deux. La personne extraordinaire dont ils avaient respectivement gardé le souvenir s'était peut-être volatilisée derrière l'indéniable réalité de deux jeunes hommes mal à l'aise, inconnus l'un à l'autre, préoccupés par leurs propres défauts et tourments, coincés avec leur idéal respectif.

Une sonnerie retentit, ce qui ramena les yeux d'Antonio sur la source -Lovino. L'étudiant sortit son téléphone de sa poche et soupira devant l'identité de l'appelant.

« Tu devrais répondre. » fit Antonio. « Ce n'est pas le premier appel que tu reçois ce soir. Ça doit être important. »

« Non, je sais très bien ce qu'elle veut me dire. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Une de mes aventures. »

« Une avec qui il n'y a pas d'histoire. »

« Tout juste. Mais elle aimerait qu'il y en ait une. Elle croit qu'il y en a une, qui est en train de s'écrire, et qui nous concerne, elle et moi. »

« Tu lui as dit explicitement que tu ne voulais pas de... Sentiments ? »

« C'est probablement la première chose que je lui ai dite avant qu'on... Enfin, tu vois. »

« Oui, je vois. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu te préserves de tes sentiments, comme si tu cherchais à les protéger ou à te protéger, je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai bien le droit de coucher avec des gens consentants sans devoir les épouser, non ? Ils savent, tous et toutes, à quoi on s'engage tous les deux. Je ne m'amuse pas à leurs dépends, ça arrange les deux parties ! »

Antonio lui retourna un sourire sincèrement navré et compatissant qui mit Lovino très mal à l'aise, mais aussi en rogne.

« As-tu donc été si blessé par le passé ? »

« Quoi ? » maugréa Lovino, qui avait parfaitement compris.

« Tu fais comme si rien de tout ça ne te touchait, comme si tu n'en souffrais pas, comme si tu y étais indifférent. Mais ça n'est pas le cas, ça ne peut pas être le cas ! La fille que tu aimais, tu l'as laissée partir, tu ne peux pas t'en tirer sans remords et sans amertume, envers toi-même, envers elle bien qu'elle ne le mérite pas, envers les faits et les événements ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ça a fait trop mal la dernière fois et tu ne veux plus laisser quiconque te faire souffrir autant ? »

« Mais tais-toi, Antonio. Ferme-la ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » répliqua Lovino avec hargne.

« Alors dis-moi ! Il y a deux ans, tu m'aurais tout raconté de but en blanc sans détour. »

« Il y a deux ans ça n'avait d'intérêt que parce qu'on ne se reverrait jamais. » asséna froidement l'étudiant.

Antonio resta bouche bée, puis la referma. Dans le même temps, Lovino réalisa la cruauté de ses paroles. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, encore moins blesser Antonio, il avait seulement voulu dire que, en effet, le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se revoir un jour lui avait délié la langue et qu'il s'était confié à Antonio en sachant très bien que peu importait le jugement qu'il porterait sur lui, ses choix et ses actes, puisqu'il n'aurait pas à soutenir son regard à l'avenir. En fait, ç'avait été comme se décharger entre les pages d'un journal qui ne vous jugerait pas, jamais.

« Alors je devrais m'en aller, je crois. » dit froidement Antonio.

Il tourna les talons, et avant que Lovino ait pu penser que c'était mieux ainsi, son corps décida de retenir l'Espagnol par le poignet. Celui-ci fit volte-face, un peu surpris, et fixa Lovino dans les yeux de toute sa hauteur, attendant des excuses peut-être ou, plus probablement, des explications.

« Désolé... Je voulais pas dire ça, je... Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, Antonio, vraiment. Et c'est une histoire incroyable qui nous arrive, mais peut-être qu'on s'est laissés dépasser... Je veux dire par là que... Avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui que ce soit d'autre, jamais je n'écouterais les conseils d'un inconnu, fut-il docteur en philosophie ou conseiller matrimonial. Et je crois que tu ferais pareil. Bizarrement, on a accepté l'autre et les conseils qu'il peut donner... Mais on reste des étrangers. On ne peut pas se rendre compte de tout ce qu'est une personne, ou de tout ce qu'elle est devenue, en passant une heure et demi à discuter autour d'un cocktail une fois tous les deux ans. Il y a des choses qui doivent se résoudre seul... Seulement toi avec tes pensées, tu comprends ? Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui possèdes toutes les données du problème ou qui sais quelle inconnue il faut résoudre. Je ne dis pas que tu as tort. Tu vois en moi mieux que personne, je crois. Mais, je dois pourtant te détromper. Non, je ne veux pas protéger mes sentiments en les ensevelissant au plus profond de moi. Peut-être que je les garde juste pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On efface le sujet et on se quitte bons amis ? »

« Tu as des projets pour ce soir ? »

« Pas que je sache. »

« Alors passons la nuit ensemble ! Je veux dire, comme au bon vieux temps, si tu veux. Je... Je ne t'ai jamais rendu la pareille pour l'hébergement de la dernière fois. C'est peut-être l'occasion ? Je loue un appartement pas loin d'ici, pour la fac. Viens au moins prendre un dernier verre, pour, er... Réparer mon erreur. »

« Avec plaisir. Je te suis ! »

Lovino parut soulagé et lâcha le poignet d'Antonio avant de prendre la direction des opérations en calmant sa respiration. L'Espagnol lui emboîta le pas et ils se mirent à cheminer dans la nuit fraîche. Antonio souriait comme un bienheureux, souriait au ciel et au vide. Il était heureux et comme réchauffé de l'intérieur. Lovino l'avait dit. Avec lui, il avait une histoire.

oOo

L'appartement était assez modeste, mais confortable -bien que selon toute évidence, Lovino ne brillait pas par son talent pour la décoration. On entrait par le salon, un petit coin cuisine se trouvait sur la gauche, la salle de bain sur la droite, et il y avait deux portes dans le fond : les chambres, supposa Antonio. A quelques rues à peine de la Sapienza, Lovino était vraiment bien situé.

Un post-it sur le miroir à côté de la porte fut rapidement enlevé par la main rapide de Lovino, qui prit connaissance de la note un peu distraitement.

« Mon coloc est absent pour la nuit. » annonça-t-il à Antonio. « Il dort chez un pote. Enfin, pote... »

« Ah, tu es en colocation ? »

« Oui. A ton avis, ça coûte combien un appartement comme ça en plein centre de Rome si t'es tout seul ? »

« Pas faux. » concéda Antonio.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Antonio contourna le canapé pour se laisser tomber dedans et répondit :

« Un verre d'eau, merci. »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Lovino disparut dans la cuisine exiguë et pendant qu'il leur servait deux verres d'eau fraîche, Antonio examina l'environnement d'un peu plus près. Deux fenêtres avec banquettes laissaient entrer la lumière des réverbères qui brisait la nuit noire. Une large bibliothèque en désordre tapissait le mur opposé, ce qu'Antonio trouva peu judicieux : en pleine journée, les livres étaient exposés à la lumière du soleil et ne manqueraient pas d'en souffrir. Néanmoins il devait concéder que l'agencement de l'appartement n'offrait pas forcément de meilleure option. Sur le meuble s'entassaient livres en tous genres, DVD, classeurs, notes de cours volantes. Peut-être que Lovino, ou son colocataire, n'était pas très ordonné...

A ses pieds, devant le canapé, une table basse croulait sous les magazines hétéroclites : du jardinage au soin des animaux en passant par de la philosophie et des carnets de mots croisés. _I Rusteghi_ avaient aussi été abandonnés là par leur propriétaire, qu'Antonio identifia comme étant Lovino -c'était bien le genre d'ouvrage qu'un étudiant en philologie devait lire.

« Voilà ! » fit Lovino en déposant un plateau, deux verres d'eau et un paquet de biscuits sur la table basse après un vague ménage de surface qui balaya quelques magazines. « Excuse-moi un moment, je vais évacuer mon cocktail. »

« Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. » fit Antonio en souriant avec malice.

Il porta le verre d'eau à ses lèvres tandis que Lovino le laissait à nouveau seul au salon pour aller à la salle de bains. Antonio avisa une guitare abandonnée sous la fenêtre, et sourit. Et si Lovino s'était mis à pratiquer cet instrument à la suite de leur rencontre ? Cette idée l'amusa, et le chamboula un peu. Avait-il eu tant d'influence sur l'adolescent rencontré deux ans auparavant ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas être honteux du résultat : Lovino allait bien, dans l'ensemble, et ne semblait pas regretter ses choix de vie. Et, encore plus admirable, il avait gagné son pari : il vivait dans le présent, comme l'étudiant qu'il était, et ne se languissait plus -plus trop, en tout cas- d'être un adulte, un vrai. Il fallait dire aussi que c'était tellement facile de se sentir jeune et de profiter de la vie quand on allait à la fac, _a fortiori_ si l'on vivait seul et non plus chez ses parents qui n'avaient dès lors plus l'occasion de gendarmer.

Il quitta le canapé et s'empara de la guitare en s'asseyant sur la banquette, effleurant les cordes et caressant le bois du bout des doigts. Il n'osa pas en jouer, pas encore -pas tant que Lovino était absent, il ne voulait pas essuyer un ouragan quand le jeune homme s'en rendrait compte.

Un bruit d'eau, une porte qui s'ouvrit et qui se referma. Lovino émergea de la salle de bain en maugréant :

« Cazzo, Héraklès a encore oublié de changer le rouleau de PQ... J'vais le tuer. »

Mais il posa les yeux sur l'ancienne place occupée par Antonio, ne le trouva pas et son expression devint un peu soucieuse, avant de balayer l'appartement du regard pour retrouver son Espagnol qui n'était finalement pas parti si loin.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais de la guitare. »

« Oh, c'est parce que je n'en joue pas. Elle appartient à Héraklès. Mon coloc. »

« Ah, désolé. »

Antonio la reposa, déçu.

« Au fait, tu as aimé le concert ? »

« Certains morceaux sont un peu trop gueulards à mon goût. Mais vos ballades sont très belles. »

« Merci. »

« J'ai rêvé ou bien... Non, rien, oublie. »

« Ou j'ai écrit une chanson pour toi ? Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. » acheva Antonio, dont les rougeurs étaient préservées des regards par l'obscurité relative.

« C'est t'entendre chanter qui m'a vraiment ramené dans le présent. Et quand j'ai entendu les paroles, je me suis dit que... Ouais, ça ne pouvait être que toi. »

« Je n'aime pas trop cette chanson. Et pourtant c'est une des plus honnêtes que j'ai écrites. Enfin, tu connais l'autre qui parle pour moi. Elle me laisse simplement un... Goût amer dans la bouche. Celui de ne jamais te revoir. »

« Tu ne la chanteras plus à partir de maintenant alors. »

« Elle marche bien en concert. Elle fait pleurer les premiers rangs. »

« Ah ! »

Lovino se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur la banquette.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été assez touché par ta chanson. »

« Que tu l'aies entendue est probablement la plus grande honte de ma vie. »

« Moi, j'en suis content. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un compose et chante une chanson pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus donné à tout le monde de vivre une expérience aussi incroyable avec une personne aussi belle que toi. »

Lovino fronça les sourcils, amusé. Antonio avait parlé plus pour lui-même que pour l'Italien, mais se reprit :

« Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, donne-moi un mot et je t'écris une chanson. »

« Pff. »

« Ne te moque pas, j'en serai peut-être plus satisfait que de la première. Allez, j'insiste. »

« D'accord, mais à une condition. » fit Lovino avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Laquelle ? »

« Promets-moi que tu ne la chanteras pas. »

« Bien sûr que si. Allez, donne-moi un mot, le premier qui te passe par la tête. »

« Puisque tu insistes, tu l'auras cherché. Compose une chanson qui contienne le mot _cazzo_. »

« Voilà qui te représente magnifiquement. » pouffa Antonio.

oOo

Lovino avait tenté de s'occuper. Il avait trié les magazines de la table basse, observé les passants marchant sur le trottoir d'en face, s'était ennuyé pendant qu'Antonio écrivait, raturait, barrait, réécrivait des mots sur un carnet qui pouvait tout aussi bien être sorti d'une poche de pantalon que de nulle part.

« Voilà. »

« Ça y est ? »

« Oui. »

« Cazzo, t'as mis le temps ! »

« Ces choses-là prennent du temps. »

« Allez, accouche donc de ton bébé. »

Antonio se racla la gorge et empoigna la guitare, puis commença à gratter les cordes pour s'accompagner. Lovino souriait déjà jusqu'aux oreilles. Antonio se mit à chanter en italien, d'une voix profonde et douce qui surprit Lovino. L'accent espagnol quelque peu rude qui subsistait habituellement disparaissait derrière la musicalité des mots. L'Italien se laissa entraîner par la voix qu'il devait bien qualifier de magnifique.

 _L'italien est le plus beau des langages_

 _Car c'est celui que tu as pour bagage_

 _Même si le plus employé de tes mots_

 _Quand tu t'adresses à moi est « cazzo »_

 _Parfois je rêve, divague et espère_

 _Que « ti amo » franchisse tes lèvres_

Il poursuivit quelques accords de guitare, hébété, mais se taisant.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai. » confessa-t-il au bout d'un moment, un peu honteux.

Lovino avait des yeux comme des soucoupes et un sourire qui restait en palimpseste sur son visage choqué.

« Comment, d'un mot aussi stupide que _cazzo_ , tu as pu écrire une chanson d'amour acceptable ? »

Le musicien haussa les épaules.

« Tu aurais préféré un hymne à ta gloire, toi qui jures comme un charretier ? »

« Non. » pouffa Lovino. « Ton talent me laisse seulement perplexe. Et admiratif. »

« Ne le sois pas. La muse inspiratrice y est toujours pour beaucoup. »

« Qui ça, moi ? »

« Dans ce cas, oui, toi. Quand c'est à ton sujet, une chanson d'amour est un hymne glorieux, tu sais. Tu les rends synonymes dans mon esprit. »

Lovino se tint coi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Était-ce une déclaration d'amour déguisée que venait de lui adresser le musicien ? Était-ce seulement possible ou s'étaient-ils seulement mal compris ? Lovino n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il représentait aux yeux du guitariste. Etait-il comme un pupille dans la vie, à coacher pour qu'il prenne le bon chemin ? Etait-il un ami, un égal à épauler ? S'apparentait-il à une divinité de la jeunesse vénérée par celui qui se languissait d'elle, partie à jamais et trop loin au goût d'Antonio ? Ou bien Antonio avait-il réellement développé des sentiments d'une toute autre nature à son égard ? Lovino pensait pouvoir reconnaître les symptômes, pour les avoir lui-même contractés à un moment donné de sa vie. L'intérêt, la curiosité, la proximité instaurée par les discussions et confessions qui s'ensuivaient, le sourire -légèrement ?- bienheureux à chaque geste, chaque parole qui lui était destiné, le flirt, la peur du rejet, qui, par ailleurs, blesse immanquablement, tout dans l'attitude d'Antonio pouvait trahir des sentiments amoureux. N'avaient-ils pas échangé un baiser, deux ans auparavant, pour tout simplifier ? Quoique très bref, il avait hanté Lovino chaque jour depuis lors, car aucun de ceux qu'il avait donnés ou reçus n'avait jamais semblé aussi naturel que celui-là.

C'était là un problème qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à résoudre, puisqu'il n'avait jamais prévu sérieusement de revoir Antonio. Mais sa réflexion sur les « symptômes » amoureux de l'Espagnol lui avait ouvert les yeux. Car il les avait aussi, lui, Lovino, tous sans exception. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû le comprendre, le réaliser bien plus tôt. Car de l'intérieur, c'était une évidence. Il était sentimentalement attiré par Antonio, en plus de le trouver physiquement canon. Antonio était la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait évité tout engagement sentimental depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait longtemps songé à une coïncidence, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se voile la face plus longtemps. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Qu'en était-il d'Antonio, cela restait cependant un mystère. Lovino ne lisait peut-être dans son attitude uniquement ce qu'il voulait y voir. Après tout, pourquoi s'encombrerait-il de sentiments pour un nabot ? Que pouvait bien lui apporter Lovino ? Rien. C'était impossible. Voué à l'échec. Des sentiments dont il faudrait se débarrasser pour pouvoir avancer. Une seconde fois.

Antonio n'avait pas remarqué le trouble de Lovino et avait prononcé ces mots sans aucune arrière-pensée, pensait l'Italien. Il s'était remis à gratter les cordes de la guitare d'Héraklès, presque distraitement, et ses doigts produisirent machinalement l'air d'une chanson connue que Lovino aimait bien, bien qu'elle le rendît toujours assez nostalgique, pour une raison assez obscure qu'il ignorait. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui chanter cette chanson d'amour et que, jusque là, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio se mette à la chanter en sa présence, il n'avait eu personne pour la lui chanter non plus. Avec Antonio... Avec Antonio tout était différent. Tout l'avait toujours été, depuis le début, depuis leurs premiers mots. Lovino ne l'avouerait probablement jamais mais il adorait l'écouter chanter. Quand Antonio chantait pour lui, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il était la seule personne qui existait et importait sur terre aux yeux d'Antonio. C'était toute l'importance qu'il avait besoin d'avoir, ou qu'on lui donne. Il s'en fichait que ça soit niais, cliché ou ridicule. Les sérénades auraient dû rester une tendance, une habitude, de même que les lettres manuscrites et régulières, plus fidèles porteuses de nos véritables états d'âme et sentiments sans faux-semblants.

La voix d'Antonio était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Lovino commença à fredonner lui aussi. Comme il savait désormais que Lovino connaissait la chanson, Antonio tourna vers lui un visage radieux et séduisant, séducteur, et éleva légèrement la voix pour, semblait-il, insister sur un couplet :

 _A te io canto una canzone_

 _Perché non ho altro_

 _Niente di meglio da offrirti_

 _Di tutto quello che ho_

Lovino s'arrêta de fredonner, alors qu'Antonio continuait. C'était une belle chanson. Et Antonio lui avait chanté les yeux dans les yeux le passage qui correspondait le plus à leur situation. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de vrai, de réel derrière cela.

« Tu as pourtant tant de choses à offrir. » murmura Lovino.

Antonio s'arrêta de chanter, la guitare se tut.

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. »

« A toi ? »

« A moi, si tu voulais. A moins que tu aies quelqu'un d'autre en tête. »

Antonio soupira.

« Il n'y a plus personne qui puisse rivaliser avec toi à mes yeux.

Lovino risqua un regard vers Antonio, qui le regardait avec un sourire. La lumière des réverbères venue de l'extérieur donnait à son visage la couleur de l'or et à son sourire encore plus d'éclat, tandis que ses yeux vers pétillaient. Mais c'était un sourire infiniment triste parce qu'Antonio croyait que jamais il n'aurait ce qu'il demanderait. Lovino n'avait pas de sentiments à lui consacrer. A moins que...

Le silence était tombé entre eux et Lovino avait l'impression que le monde entier pouvait distinctement entendre les battements accélérés de son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il décida d'abréger cette symphonie violente en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Antonio, attiré par ses lèvres comme par un aimant, et les déposa délicatement sur la bouche d'Antonio. Cette fois, le musicien n'en fut ni surpris ni pris au dépourvu. Le regard intense qu'ils venaient d'échanger l'avait préparé à cette éventuelle fin. Il avait senti venir le baiser. Ses mains trouvèrent la taille de Lovino, il l'amena plus près de lui et entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir leur échange. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'entrelacèrent, engagèrent une bataille sans violence mais passionnée, s'apprivoisèrent, les laissant à bout de souffle et faisant fleurir sur leurs lèvres un sourire identique.

« Voilà qui était incroyable... » fit Antonio.

« Tu veux recommencer pour pouvoir y croire ? »

« Je ne suis pas contre. »

oOo

Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur place près de la fenêtre. Lovino avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'Antonio dont les mains s'égaraient dans les mèches auburn et douces. Le jeune Italien luttait pour rester éveillé mais ses bâillements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. » murmura Antonio.

« Tu devrais venir avec moi. »

« Hum. Je me sens un peu trop dégueulasse pour dormir. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda la voix endormie de Lovino.

« Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de litres de sueur qu'on perd au cours d'un concert, hein ? »

« Frais. »

Il renifla son compagnon.

« Tu ne sens pas spécialement mauvais. »

« Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'odorat. »

« Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. » répliqua Lovino en se redressant lentement en position assise et libérant ainsi Antonio.

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever.

« Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre. Y a des serviettes propres et des gants de toilette dans l'armoire sous l'évier et une pile de caleçons sur l'étagère du mur de gauche. L'eau met un certain temps à chauffer. »

Instructions mécaniques dues au sommeil qui firent sourire Antonio. Il embrassa Lovino.

« Merci, Lovi. »

« Pas de quoi, Bastardo. »

Le zombie lui adressa un signe de la main en s'éloignant vers sa chambre. Antonio se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. L'eau chaude -qui mit effectivement un certain temps à arriver- ne parvint pas à le réveiller de cette sorte d'état second dans lequel il était tombé. Il parvenait à peine à croire à sa chance. Un début de vraie relation avec Lovino. Voilà qui était génial et incroyable. Il avait l'impression de rêver et espérait que le réveil ne serait pas trop brutal, s'il venait jamais.

oOo

Antonio, bien sec et quelque peu fatigué par les vapeurs qui avaient délié ses muscles tendus et lui imposaient à présent le contrecoup de la soirée, entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lovino aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle ne grinça pas, fort heureusement, car l'Espagnol découvrit le jeune étudiant qui s'était assoupi sur son lit en l'attendant. Attendri, il profita un instant de la vue du jeune homme en pantalon de jogging et pull à capuche, roulé en boule au-dessus de ses draps. Il souriait sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il décida de ne pas troubler le repos de l'étudiant à la vie bien remplie et envisagea de dormir sur le canapé. Il commença à fermer la porte, qui dès lors grinça, cette fois, faisant ouvrir un œil au bel endormi.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix toute ensommeillée. « Ramène tes fesses ici. »

Antonio ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur le lit à son tour. Lovino colla son dos contre son torse et lui prit la main avant de se rendormir aussitôt. Antonio déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux puis se perdit dans la contemplation d'un être si beau, et il finit par le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

La nuit fut douce mais abruptement interrompue vers 7 heures du matin par une sonnerie de téléphone. Antonio reconnut la sienne et émergea le premier pour répondre avant que Lovino ne commence à maugréer.

« Hum, allô? »

« _Tonio ! Dieu merci tu es en vie ! T'en mets du temps pour pisser, dis-moi._ »

« Gil ? Ah, oui, j'ai hum... Complètement oublié de vous retrouver. »

« _On a fait trois fois le tour du campus pour te récupérer. Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ?_ »

« Non, j'ai... »

« _Rencontré quelqu'un ?_ »

« Ouais. »

« _Bon. Alors je te laisse, mais on réclamera les détails croustillants plus tard ! Nous, quand on a renoncé à te chercher, on a bien fêté ça... On s'est mis une de ces cuites !_ »

Gilbert pouffa de ses propres souvenirs, mais Antonio marmonna des salutations et raccrocha.

Lovino se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre, et dit :

« Cazzo, tes amis sont pas du tout intrusifs. »

« Ils s'inquiètent pour moi. »

« Tu aurais dû leur dire que tu étais entre de bonnes mains... »

Lovino s'approcha pour un baiser, qu'Antonio lui accorda avec plaisir.

« Petit-déjeuner ? » demanda le maître des lieux en un souffle contre les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Avec plaisir. »

Lovino roula sur le côté pour sortir du lit et invita Antonio à le suivre dans la cuisine. Sur une petite table à peine suffisamment grande pour deux, il disposa du lait, des céréales, du pain et de la confiture avant de s'attaquer au café. Antonio avisa des assiettes sur une étagère au-dessus d'un plan de travail et entreprit de les placer sur la table, ainsi que des couverts et des tasses que Lovino lui indiqua. Ce dernier brancha son téléphone sur une enceinte et de la musique italienne entraînante et joyeuse se déversa dans la cuisine alors qu'ils s'installaient face à face à table.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Lovino.

« Assez, oui. Avec toi à proximité, ce n'était pas compliqué. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant je bouge énormément en dormant. »

« Oui, disons qu'à part quelques coups de pieds dans les tibias, j'ai bien dormi. » s'amusa Antonio.

Lovino lui sourit au-dessus de sa tasse de café fumante. Antonio apprécia un instant la saveur du café sur sa langue et dans cet instant de béatitude, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Un de mes amis travaille à l'observatoire astronomique de Monte Mario. Il m'a proposé d'y passer un soir jeudi prochain. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Qu'on jette un œil à ces étoiles qu'on trouve parfois sans s'y attendre... »

Lovino fronça les sourcils, faussement soupçonneux.

« Est-ce un rendez-vous, Monsieur Fernandez Carriedo ? »

« Peut-être bien... » rétorqua Antonio.

Le sourire que Lovino lui rendit était plus qu'explicite -il acceptait bien volontiers. Tous deux partagèrent la même pensée sans toutefois l'exprimer. Un rendez-vous. Voilà bien une chose qui avait manqué pour clôturer la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cette fois, ils étaient bien décidés à ne pas se perdre de vue si facilement. Mais, mieux encore, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient finalement tous deux fait la paix avec leurs passés et futurs problématiques. Ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient choisi d'avancer tous les deux, dès à présent et vers l'avenir. Ou d'essayer, en tout cas. Mais ensemble, cette fois.

F I N

* * *

C'est probablement la fic la plus inspirée de mes propres tourments jamais écrite. Yep. Tout folichon. Désolée si c'était nul. Mais j'avais besoin "d'exorciser" tout ça.

Traductions

Facoltà di lettere e filosofia : faculté de lettres et philosophie (italien)

Carpe Diem : cueille le jour (d'où "profite de l'instant" - locution latine)

Shut it : ferme-la (anglais)

Cazzo : juron italien

Bastardo : bâtard

Notes

La _Sapienza_ est une université de Rome.

Wembley est un stade en Angleterre où des groupes comme Muse se produisent parfois. La capacité de la salle est hallucinante donc c'est synonyme de succès pour les artistes qui s'y produisent.

 _Tosca_ est un opéra de Puccini.

 _I Rusteghi (Les Rustres)_ est une pièce de théâtre du XVIIIème siècle écrite par Goldoni. C'est rapide à lire et c'est drôle, une lecture sympa pour l'été si ça vous intéresse ;)

Héraklès et LE PQ, c'est tout pour toi Bey0nd, dédicace et plein d'amour ma chérie !

Monte Mario est un observatoire astronomique, le seul qui se situe dans l'enceinte de la ville de Rome.

Y a pas mal de références au premier volet, si des choses restent obscures je suis à votre disposition.

La minute alcoolisée

L'alegria est un cocktail qui se compose de 3 cl de rhum, 2 cl de limoncello, et une demi mesure d'orange pelée.

Le Dangerous Liaisons est un cocktail composé de 3 cl de tia maria (liqueur de café), 3 cl de cointreau, et 1 cl de jus de citron.

Musique, maestro !

 _World Citizens_ est un groupe fictif. Ca veut dire "citoyens du monde" et vu le caractère international de ses membres, ça me paraissait passable.

Mon talent (ou mon manque de talent) poétique se fait sentir dans ces compositions :

Funny how a single night can define / C'est drôle comment une seule nuit peut définir

Your whole life / Ta vie entière

I didn't except a young boy / Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un jeune homme

To step into my existence / Surgisse dans mon existence

And never leave since then / Et ne la quitte plus depuis

And yet it happened / Et pourtant c'est arrivé

He's gone and we'll never meet again / Il est parti et nous ne nous reverrons jamais

I miss his presence / Sa présence me manque

The night we spent together / La nuit que nous avons passée ensemble

Sharing nothing but our dreams / à ne rien partager que nos rêves

Still haunts me / Me hante encore

Oh I wonder what he's doing / Oh je me demande ce qu'il fait

Where he's going / Où il va

Who he's seeing / Qui il voit

Who he's loving / Qui il aime

Celle-ci par ailleurs est écrite en français parce qu'Antonio est censé la chanter en italien :

 _L'italien est le plus beau des langages_

 _Car c'est celui que tu as pour bagage_

 _Même si le plus employé de tes mots_

 _Quand tu t'adresses à moi est « cazzo »_

 _Parfois je rêve, divague et espère_

 _Que « ti amo » franchisse tes lèvres_

Notez l'effort de métrique, ahahahahah #jécrisdelamerde

La chanson que Tonio chante à Lovi n'est pas de moi, mais de Lorenzo Jovanotti, et s'intitule " _A Te_ " (je l'adore. Même si elle me fait pleurer. Foutus feeels.)

 _A te io canto una canzone /_ A toi je chante une chanson _  
_

 _Perché non ho altro /_ Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre _  
_

 _Niente di meglio da offrirti /_ De mieux à t'offrir _  
_

 _Di tutto quello che ho /_ Parmi tout ce que j'ai _  
_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)

A bientôt peut-être !

Niniel


End file.
